


Kontrol

by nohsehun



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cook!sunggyu, i'm so sorry for this but eh anyways here you go, kind of crack?, masseur!woohyun, mention of hernias, there's lowkey dongwoo x sungyeol on the side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohsehun/pseuds/nohsehun
Summary: Sunggyu knows he shouldn't pop a boner when a friend of your friend is giving you a massage, but here he is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic ever, so here goes nothing! This fic was based on a German film I saw called "Soul Kitchen" and I thought Woogyu really fits this plot :))))  
> I didn't proof read this, sorry in advance for some typo or grammar inconsistency :)  
> Also, the title is based on Sunggyu's song "Kontrol"

Sunggyu is only 27, he’s supposed to be a healthy person and problems such as hernias should not appear to a healthy 27 year old man like him. The thing is that Sunggyu owns a restaurant so he has to unload his car every morning after shopping in the market. He carries a lot of boxes and despite Dongwoo and Sungyeol’s help offers – since they work on the restaurant and that’s the least they should do – Sunggyu insists on carrying everything alone arguing that he’s a strong and capable man. That is until one day he picked up a box of meat and fell on the floor crying in pain. Fortunately, Dongwoo was just coming in for his shift and helped his friend and boss.

“I can’t die now, I’m too young to die. I know I say I have an old soul all the time, but I—“

“Shut up you drama queen, you’re not gonna die. Where does it hurt?”

“My back! Dongwoo we have so many reservations, help me up, I have to start now!”

“Where exactly do you think you’re going? I’m going to call Myungsoo so he can drive you home and you can lay somewhere firm”

“But the reservations!”

“Don’t fight me, Kim Sunggyu! You’re going home, you hear me? Sungyeol and I got this. We can call Hoya to help out, I’m sure he can clean the floor and the dishes”

Sunggyu sighed but agreed on Dongwoo’s terms. Meanwhile, Sungyeol arrived and started laughing as soon as he heard that Sunggyu had fallen.

“Shut up, devil! It’s not funny” Sunggyu was now lying on the passenger seat of his car, waiting for Myungsoo.

“Yeah, right, grandpa!”

“You’re going to work double today, friend” Sungyeol stopped laughing right away thinking about the amount of work following him.

Myungsoo got there 10 minutes later, worried that his friend was not on his best condition. On their way to Sunggyu they called Sungjong because he knew all kinds of people, so maybe he probably knew someone who could help Sunggyu with his back.

_“You say it’s your back? What about you see a masseur? You remember my friend Woohyun? That one I brought to Sungyeol’s birthday party?”_

Of course Sunggyu remembers Woohyun! He nearly fell on his face when he saw the man in front of him. He remembers being drunk off his ass and whining at Sungyeol how hot Woohyun was. Obviously, as the great friend Sungyeol is, he teased the poor chef the day after.

“Uh… I have a vague image of him, yeah. What about him?”

 _“Well, it happens he’s a masseur and he can probably help you with your problem”_ Myungsoo snickered beside Sunggyu. The later ignored him and kept talking to Sungjong.

“Text me his address, Myungsoo will drop me there right now”

“What?” Myungsoo protested.

“Shut up if you want me to get better and if you don’t want to be my personal driver”

“ _Okay, I’ll text you the address right now and I’ll let Woohyun know you’re dropping by. Give him my name so he knows it’s you”_

_~~_

Sunggyu was sitting in a half lying position waiting for Woohyun on his office, if you could call it that. He nearly fell down from the chairs when Woohyun finally came in. He was wearing his masseur uniform which basically was clinging onto his body and it made Sunggyu’s travel to places it shouldn’t. ‘Damn, he’s really hot’, he thought.

“Hey, I, uh, Sungjong sent me here”

“Oh, Sunggyu, right? He called me a while ago saying you fell?”

“Ah, yeah. I was carrying out a heavy box and it probably did something to my back which made me fall”

“Come on, I’ll help you into the massage room”

Sunggyu was now shirtless and laying on his belly on a mattress trying not to think about Woohyun’s hands touching his bare skin. ‘Sungyeol’s smelly socks, Myungsoo’s cats, sewers, rotten food’ he thought so he didn’t put both him and Woohyun in an uncomfortable position. Sungjong should have sent him to another masseur, he’s not cut out for handling Woohyun and not getting a boner. (Un)Fortunately, after some yelps of pain coming from Sunggyu, Woohyun ended his job (eh) soon. Sunggyu dressed himself and waited for Woohyun’s diagnostic.

“We’re not going to push your back more today, you seem to be in a lot of pain. You shouldn’t cook until you’re fully healed” Sunggyu was about to protest “I know it’s a pain in the ass since it’s what you do for a living, but you do have to stop for a while in order to make a full recovery. I’ll prescribe you some painkillers and some exercises you can in order to help your condition. Do you want to schedule next session for next week?”

“Fine with me” Sunggyu mumbled and rushed a thank you before leaving the room and calling Myungsoo to drive him back to the restaurant. He wouldn’t cook but he could still manage everything by talking.

“So… Woohyun?” Sungjong asked sitting on a stool next to Sunggyu, after the restaurant’s closing.

“What do you want?”

“Me? This sweet innocent face? I just want to know if Woohyun fixed your problem” Sungjong winked earning a scowl from Sunggyu.

“Stop teasing him” Dongwoo said between laughs “Or else he’ll take it out on me and Sungyeol. I don’t really care about Sungyeol, he’s an asshole, but I’m an angel. A child of god who deserves to be treated well”

“Call me an asshole again and I will lock you out of the apartment.”

“That just proves my point” Dongwoo stuck his tongue out and resumed his cleaning.

_~~_

Next week, Sunggyu was back on Woohyun’s office, and the week after, and the weeks after. This was the last session and this time he was laying on his back, shirtless, again. On his way he had prepared himself mentally to think with his brain instead of thinking with his dick. Easier said than done. Woohyun started by touching his torso and gradually went down trying to figure out how to treat Sunggyu’s back. Sunggyu swears he tried to think about the nastiest things in the world, but Woohyun’s hands were so close to his dick and he a weak human being reacting to a very handsome man.

“Uh, can I ... umm, turn around? I’m a bit uncomfortable”

“Why? Does something h--” Woohyun then noticed the tent on Sunggyu’s pants and slightly blushed but played it cool “Oh...”

“I’m so sorry, I’m--”

“Don’t worry about it, it means you’re healthy”

Woohyun was really trying to be cool about it, but his insides were burning and he was ready to throw himself into the Han River.

Sunggyu really hoped that there was a hole on the floor to swallow him whole. There’s a man helping him cure his hernia and then there’s Sunggyu popping boners at the most inappropriate times. Sunggyu was probably seeing things but he swore Woohyun was wearing a tiny smirk.

Their session ended with Sunggyu nearly running to Sungyeol’s car after hurriedly thanking and saying goodbye to Woohyun.

“What’s the rush?”

“Just drive, oh my god”

“What happened? Did he give you a boner while massaging you or something?”

Sunggyu kept silent but became beet red.

“OH MY GOD, YOU POPPED A BONER WHILE HE CURED YOUR HERNIA? HYUNG, THAT’S NOT WHY YOU WENT THERE”

“DON’T YOU THINK I DON’T KNOW THAT? I’M MORTIFIED, JUST DRIVE, SUNGYEOL”

“This is actually hilarious, is he that hot that you couldn’t handle it or have you not been getting enough action lately?” Sungyeol laughed, driving them away back to the restaurant.

“Both”

Back in the restaurant, of course Sungyeol had to tell everyone about Sunggyu’s (un)fortunate moment. Dongwoo nearly couldn’t breathe from laughing so much. Sungjong had a smirk plastered on his face as if he knew something Sunggyu didn’t. Myungsoo was at the photo studio and Hoya was at the dance studio, so they only got to know about the news later.

“You should call him and offer him a meal as an apology” Sungjong offered.

“What? Are you crazy? I can’t do that? Plus, me cooking and him watching? Nope, nope, nope.”

“Oh come on, he loves food and I bet he didn’t even mind your thing” Dongwoo wiggled his eyebrows earning a blow on the arm.

“I’m going to fire you. Plus, it’s not my fault that his hands came from heaven that he’s hot as fuck”

“You can’t, you love me too much and I’m a good cook” Dongwoo grabbed Sunggyu’s cheek and smooched it.

“Let go of me or your boyfriend will be jealous”

“Of you? Sure” Sungyeol laughed grabbing Dongwoo’s hand.

“Listen, I’m a very good catch, you asshole”

“Let’s hope Woohyun thinks the same”

Contrary to what Sunggyu had said, he ended up texting his ex-masseur.

 

From: Chef Sunggyu ;)

uh hi, i was wondering if you’re free sometime

you could come to my restaurant and i could cook

you something as a thank you for the help and as

an apology for last time, uh, my restaurant is near

that supermarket near sungjong’s house, uh anyways,

thanks and i hope you come

From: Wowhyun

you don’t need to thank or apologize :)

but i won’t say no to the food, are you

free tomorrow night?

From: Chef Sunggyu ;)

uh sure! say 8?

From: Wowhyun

See you at 8 ;)

_~~_

Sunggyu was ready to die the following day. It was a Thursday which meant that the restaurant didn’t open to public. Sunggyu was home trying out a bazillion of outfits, but none of them seemed okay. He finally decided on a pair of jeans and a button down shirt. He picked a spare one because he could get his current one dirty while cooking.

When he got the restaurant, Sungyeol and Dongwoo, curiously, were there.

“What are you doing here? Don’t you have anything better to do tonight? It’s your day off?”

“What do you mean? We’re here to support our dear boss and friend. We already cut some ingredients for you and did the stuff that could get that pretty shirt of yours dirty” Dongwoo answered.

“We’re on our way home. Our lives don’t revolved around you, you know? Anyways, HAVE FUN WITH WOWHYUN” Sungyeol sent Sungyeol a kiss and fled the place with Dongwoo.

“Leave, go, go!”

15 minutes after the two idiots left, Woohyun was knocking on Sunggyu’s door.

“Hey, I didn’t know what to bring since this is a restaurant, so I brought this” Woohyun shows Sunggyu a bottle of wine and the later smiles, making way for the former to come into his restaurant.

“Just sit here, I’m finishing dinner” Sunggyu led Woohyun to the kitchen.

“How’s your back?”

“I’m all fine now! I’m ready for another hernia”

Woohyun widened his eyes but Sunggyu laughed “I’m joking. But I wouldn’t mind coming back to your office”

“I wouldn’t mind it either, besides treating hernias I could give you a massage for free once in a while” he didn’t mean to say this last part, but oh well, it was already out “I mean, you’re friends with Sungjong and any friend of Sungjong is my friend. Plus, I won’t really lose money because 1 or 2 free massages” Woohyun had no idea why he was so nervous but the words just seemed to roll over.

“Well, I wouldn’t mind giving you 1 or 2 free meals. We’d be even! Give me that, I’ll open it up” Sunggyu motioned for the wine bottle and poured a glass for each of them.

While Sunggyu finished grilling the meat, they chatted about work, their common friend Sungjong and Woohyun’s cat called Puppy. While they talked they kept sipping their wine and Woohyun had no idea what was happening but he suddenly felt hot while looking at Sunggyu managing the pans. Sunggyu was obviously good looking but something was extra that night. Sunggyu nearly lost focus when he turned around and saw the way Woohyun was eyeing him.  “Is everything okay?”

“Huh? Yeah. Uh, I’m just feeling hot all of a sudden” actually it was the wine that they were drinking. Woohyun didn’t know but it was an aphrodisiac that Sungjong had given him under the pretext that he should bring something if he was going to dine with Sunggyu.

“It’s probably because we’re in the kitchen. Let’s go to the dining room, it’s cooler there” Sunggyu led the way and put the things on the table but when he turned, Woohyun was standing too close and Sunggyu was not prepared for it. “Do you need something?”

“Have I told you how hot you look tonight? I mean, you always do. I thought so when we met at Sungjong’s party but then we didn’t have the opportunity to meet again. So, the day you came to get my massages I thought it was my luckiest day, despite your unfortunate situation. Oh, and last time you got hard and I had to do everything to keep professional and not give it much thought, but Sunggyu, you’re beautiful, how can I stop thinking about you?” Woohyun’s hands were on Sunggyu’s waist who was ready to combust.

“Wow, I was not expecting all that. I also think you’re really hot, and your hands, god, you’re god. I’d love to feel them other places than my back”

“I’d like that too” Woohyun wasted no more time and put his lips on Sunggyu’s, kissing him and pulling Sunggyu closer to him. Sunggyu was glad Woohyun was holding him otherwise he would have fallen on the floor.

“Listen” Sunggyu said after some time of making out “As much as I’m loving our little moment, the food is getting cold. We should eat before going any further”

“You’re right” Woohyun kissed one more time but let the man go.

_~~_

One year later, after many dates, free massages, free meals, make out sessions and parties with the rest of the gang – which basically threw a party when the two started dating - Sunggyu was at Woohyun’s place playing with his cat named Puppy, waiting for Woohyun to get out of the shower.

“Gyu” Woohyun said, plopping down onto Sunggyu’s bed, gazing at his lovely boyfriend playing with his lovely kitten.

“Yeah?”

“What about you move in? You pretty much live here already and I really like waking up every morning to your sleeping face, and kissing you everyday on this bed, and making love to you on every surface of this house, you cooking to me, me taking care of you, us cuddling and doing domestic stuff. This would only be a win-win situation, I’d get to see the man I love everyday and you would get free massages every week”

“Ah nice, because it’s been more than a year and I think we’re at that point of the relationship where my massages should be free”

“Oh, so you’re only here for the massages?”

“Of course! I’m a cook, that’s how I can guarantee my health” Sunggyu snickered and kissed his boyfriend “Apart from that I don’t mind being with the man I love everyday, and kissing him and take care of our little son together” he held Puppy close to his chest.

“Did you just call Puppy our son?”

“I don’t know… did I?”

“Come here, Kim Sunggyu” and a make out session took place.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it here, thank you for reading this!!! Feedback is welcome!!!  
> I'd like to say this is Ana's fault for making me obsessed with Woogyu but it's actually my fault because I was the one who dragged her down into the Infinite hole.


End file.
